Love, Revenge, and a Cursed Demon
by pucca768
Summary: Yumika was run out of her village and abandoned by her parents for being a Cursed Demon. But now she has been accepted by her new friends in the leaf village, and a love interest has shown up and Sasuke is not to happy about it. If only she could have time to decide but her past has come back to haunt her... GarraxOCxSauske
1. What happened

**OK so this is my first story so criticism is appreciated :D!  
I don't own Naruto. I only own Yumika.**

* * *

Yumika ran across the training field, jumping from tree to tree with grace.  
At the same time she threw shuriken cutting the dummies heads off one by one, in a short matter of time.  
"Ha-ha! You missed one!" Naruto, her blonde, goofy, comrade, yelled and pointed at a lone dummy standing untouched in the middle of the field.  
Sasuke stood there smirking at the dummy '_ha you see she isn't better than me'  
_As Yumika stood back into a normal stance, she smiled at Sasuke, and the dummy exploded, its limbs landing in different corners of the training field.  
Both teammates stood there awestruck with mouth wide opened.  
"W-what just happened! Is that even possible!" Naruto yelled running in circles in his confusion.  
Sasuke on the other hand just recomposed himself and 'hn'ed' at the girl, her navy colored hair swayed back and forth as she walked to the bench that held her water bottle.  
"Of course it is Naruto I used an explosive tag attached to a shuriken" Yumika said as if it was plain and simple. But the truth was it was hard to do it, she had write the tag quickly with enough time to be attached to a shuriken and throw it fast enough that it was unseen by a spectator.  
"Wow! That's amazing Yuki-Chan" Naruto said running towards her  
"Thanks Naruto-kun" she smiled and laughed as the blonde in the orange jumpsuit picked her up into a hug  
Sasuke flinched at their closeness but knew It wasn't worth being jealous over, they had been friends since they were young.  
" Ha! I even surprised the famous Uchiha!" She hugged him from behind and shook his hair  
He walked away from her to hide his blush.  
"Oi! What time is it" she said glancing at a clock as if it would respond to her "Oh man, I'm late!"  
She began sprinting towards the exit when Kakashi-sensi popped up in front of her. Her silver haired teacher was frowning under his mask.  
"Hey you disturbed my reading with this!" he said hitting her over the head with a dummy's arm and again with his perverted book.  
"I'm sorry!" she said rubbing the top of her head" "but I'm going to be late so I must go"  
"For what?" Naruto said resting his arms on top of her head '_why do you mock my shortness'  
_"For a date" she teased throwing Naruto's arms off of her sending him falling back.  
"A what?" Naruto yelled in shock  
Sasuke joined the group after he heard that.  
"A friend date…Gosh you guys, why do you look so surprised I could get a real date if I wanted to." She flipped her bangs out of her face for emphasis  
"sure you can" sasuke said in a sarcastic tone patting the smaller girl on the head  
"I so can you duck-butt!" Yumika said while she ran out of the training field  
Yumika walked home and entered her small apartment, it was empty like usual. She had lived by herself for a few years now, since she was 14, two years to be exact.  
The only reason why she is alone was because her parents abandoned her when she was only 9, after receiving a curse mark from her worst enemy…

_Flashback (Yumika p.o.v)_  
_when I was younger, I stayed home by myself a lot, due to my parents being Anbu's and all._  
_On this day, they had gone on a mission together._  
_"Make sure you work on our special move, your work will pay off and you'll be the greatest ninja who ever lived." My father hugged me; these were the last kind words to me._  
_My mom hugged me as well, I would have held on longer if I knew it was the last hug from her. I smiled and waved as they waved back after putting their masks in their place._  
_That same night I went out to buy milk, running to the corner store down the street, knowing it was dangerous to be out in the dark; and the sun was quickly setting. On my way back, Mothers called in their children and the street was getting empty. I was wishing that my mom could be here to do the same, when I accidentally bumped into a tall man in a long dark cloak… _  
_"I-I am so sorry." I stuttered an apology to the man when I took a look I noticed he was a snake like man. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to. He looked at me surprised… my feet started working and I tried sprinting away. I didn't get even a foot away before I was grabbed by the collar and thrown to a wall. _  
_"Your chakra is abnormally high and I can tell you can possess much more chakra than this!"_  
_I struggled, trying to get out of his grasp, kicking and flailing in my failed attempts_...

Yumika stepped into her shower and collapsed from the pain of the memory. She sat hugging her knees on the bath's floor and let her tears flow with the running water above her.

_(Flashback)  
I managed to escape him but he quickly grabbed me by my waist and tapped the lower section of my back. It felt as if he sent 1000 needles into my skin. I screamed in agonizing pain no matter how loud I screamed, no one came to my rescue. The pain finally subsided, he kissed the spot he marked and turned away._  
_"I'll come back for you my sweet, not tomorrow but soon", he said as he walked away leaving me on the floor panting leaning against a wall._  
_When I was able to stand I ran all the way home and cried all night, praying my parents will return soon. Three days later my parents finally returned already informed of what had happened. They both looked at my mark and sighed shaking their heads.  
"To think we had such a weak, stupid, daughter is disappointing. I thought she'd get stronger with training, but she couldn't even run or defend herself." my dad said  
"Now we are shamed because IT'S cursed, what are we going to do with IT."  
I never would have imagined a mother could use such words towards her own daughter  
"We'll talk about that later let's go"  
They each looked at me with disgust and left me in the room alone.  
That night they went on another mission... Or so I thought. Instead, I found a note saying to get out of the house before they return. Along with the note was a check for a hefty amount of money. They disowned and left me with a month to pack my stuff and leave. I packed all the clothes I could carry into a bag. Yet, I stayed in the house for the rest of the month. But, I soon grew tired of being insulted and even physically hurt by the people who used to greet me with kind words. So I finally left. I walked out of my village, I walked with my head held high even though they cheered, 'the the cursed demon is finally leaving!', and even throw rocks at me.  
i set off to find a new village, where no one would know I'm known for being a 'cursed demon'._

Yumika pushed the painful memory aside, and stepped out of the shower to get ready. She got dressed in her usual tan cargo pants with a navy blue tank top. She slipped her matching navy blue sneakers on and tied her headband on to her left hip. Yumika took a deep breath and walked out the door and headed towards the Ramen shop where her and her friends usually meet up.

* * *

**OK I know it's not much but I will update soon :D  
thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Meeting his turqouise eyes

**Hi I'm sorry I didn't update I was in OK visiting my sister  
I don't want to keep you waiting any longer here's the next chapter  
I don't own Naruto only yumika  
**  
(Yumika p.o.v)  
I headed out the door and quickly walked to the ramen shop knowing that Hinata would already be there waiting for me. Ever since I got here we have been inseparable, though she was shy at first. She was the first person I told about my past, it was hard to talk about, but I felt comfortable telling her, she was the older sister I never had.  
As I entered_ Ichiraku Ramen Shop Hinata was sitting down at the bar like counter with full bowl of ramen in front of her  
"Thanks you for the meal" she said as she began to eat, she had just lifted noodles with her chopsticks when she noticed I sat next to her. "You are too quiet when you enter a place you're going to give someone a heart attack one day"  
"Sorry it's kind of a habit" I ordered a bowl of ramen and began to talk to Hinata about the day's training.  
"…And Naruto started running around in circles!" I laughed as I told her the faces of my surprised comrades.  
She always blushed whenever I mentioned Naruto, I know she loves him very much but she is too shy. She just needed more confidence in herself, and as if on cue Naruto walked into the ramen shop, yelling an order of ramen.  
"Hey it's Hinata and Yumi!" he said with his usual bright smile, he sat down next to Hinata causing her to blush.  
Ichiraku gave me my bowl of ramen and I ate it as fast as Naruto would. I smirked at Hinata and winked at her making sure Naruto wouldn't see. I stood up from my seat and placed money on the counter, smiling at the confused look on Hinata's face.  
"Well Hinata I got to get going I trust Naruto will keep you company" I smiled innocently while Hinata fumbled and blushed. "And Naruto make sure you walk her home so she gets there safely "  
_"Sure thing!" Naruto said with his usual smile  
I walked out of the ramen shop hoping the best for my shy friend. As I looked back to the ramen shop I crashed into something. I sent me stumbling back; I couldn't keep my balance and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw I had crashed into a sand wall. It slowly disappeared and revealed a red headed boy with dark circles around his eyes. His turquoise eyes seemed to hypnotize me he held his hand out getting me out of his trance.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, my sand has a mind of its own" the red head said  
I took his hand and he lifted me up, a little too fast and I fell into him. I could feel my cheeks burn up and noticed we were still holding hands. I quickly took my hand back blushing even more.  
"S-sorry" I took a step back "I'm Yumika" I smiled waiting for his response  
"I am Garra of the dessert "  
**I know it's not much but ill update soon. Reviews are like but not needed thank you for readinf**


	3. Evicted

**I don't own Naruto I only own Yumika  
thank you everyone for reading **

* * *

(Sasuke P.O.V)  
"Garra of the desert huh?" Yumika's blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she stared at Garra.  
Garra had a look of interest in his eyes something he doesn't have often, and something he shouldn't have towards Yumika.  
I walked up to them, hitting her on the head with a rolled up paper I had in my hand  
"Look who you are talking to, have some more respect will you" I pointed at his kazekage robe.  
"How did I miss that," She jumped back in surprise, "I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama"  
Garra chuckled, another unusual thing that he has done.  
"There's no need for formality Yumika, I see you are friends with Sasuke Uchiha. You can just call me Garra if you'd like"  
"Um…sure thing Garra-sama" Yumika said.  
I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head  
"Well we have to go do some more training so I'll meet up with you later ok Garra" I said with a smirk. I glared at him, which is usual, but this glare meant business. It meant that Yumika was mine and I was not going to give her up without a fight.

(Yumika's P.O.V)  
They both seemed to just stand there and glare at each other. I unraveled myself from Sasuke's hold, annoyed that he also mocked my shortness like Naruto did. This was getting way to awkward, I was about to open my mouth to say something when Garra beat me to it.  
"It was nice meeting you Yumika I hope we can meet again."  
Garra then turned and walked away meeting with a blonde haired girl and a boy with face paint and a puppet on his back. _'That is the weirdest trio I've ever seen'  
_I turned to Sasuke  
"Training? What training are you talking about we just came back from training"  
He smirked at me and ruffled my hair, Then he turned around and jumped to the roof tops. He looked back meeting my eyes and took off to who knows where.

(Normal)  
Yumika stood there dumbfounded. She stared at where Garra was standing and back to the rooftops where Sasuke just took of and left. She decided to shake it off and continued walking. She went home after getting some groceries for dinner. As she neared her home she noticed her landlord waiting outside, a paper in hand and a worried look on his face.  
"Is there anything wrong?" Yumika asked opening the door motioning him inside.  
"I'm sorry for not warning you sooner" he held out the paper.  
Yumika quickly grabbed it sitting down as she read it.  
"I'm being evicted…" she looked from the paper to the her landlord.  
"I really should have told you sooner, here's your money back from the next month's rent" he handed her the money apologizing again and left.  
Yumika put her groceries down and sulked in her chair.  
"Where am I going to live now? I have to leave this house tomorrow night"  
she glanced at the clock it was only 7:30pm  
"I'll have to go see Tsunade"  
Yumika left her soon to be empty home and headed towards the fifth Hokage's office.  
"Well hello Yumika" Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, greeted her when Yumika entered  
"Good evening Shizune, "Yumika looked around glad that only Shizune was there, "is it alright if I enter Tsunade's office?"  
"She just freed up so go right ahead"  
"Thank you"  
(Yumika P.O.V)  
I walked into Tsunade's office or like me and Naruto call her 'Oba-san'.  
"Sure come in while I'm finally on break"  
"Sorry Oba-san" I laughed as she gave me a look and then poured her sake  
"What's the problem? You never visit me this late"  
I told her my situation she listened and sipped her sake before speaking.  
"Well I really can't find something right away so just stay at the Village hotel for a bit and I'll tell you when I find something. Don't worry my friend owns the hotel so I'll just pull a few strings"  
"Thank you so much!" I yelled hugging her over her desk "I'm so relieved"  
"I'll send a key over with Naruto I'm sure he will help you pack up."  
"Alright, thank you again". I said, I bowed and walked out of her office, the building, and into the now dark village. It's quite a walk to my house so I decided to take my time and even took the route that leads through a forest. As I continued walking I felt as if someone was watching me.  
"Who's there?" I tensed up and made sure my kunai was in my hand. A shadow emerged and soon as he stepped out into the light provided by the moon I recognized who it was.

* * *

**A/N: What? A cliff hanger?! I'm so evil :D  
Yumika: who is it? I want to know _  
A/N: You shall know next chapter thank you for reading :D. Reviews are liked but not necessary.**


	4. A New Rivalry

HI guys its Wednesday again I hope I don't have too many spelling errors, I can't get in touch with my editor, my phone broke T-T. Well anyway thank you very much for reading

I don't own Naruto (I wish I did though)

* * *

"...Oh its just you" Yumika let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb your walk" he put his hands up in a surrendering matter

"Garra, on no, it's just that… so what are you doing out here?" Yumika fumbled

"Oh I just went out for a walk, it's a full moon tonight, and I just wanted to admire it. If you are in no hurry, care to join me? I'll walk you home."

Garra moved his arm in a gesture for her to take it.

"Sure" she took his arm and held on to it, it was strong, it was obvious he trained…a lot!

'What am I thinking?!' yumika mentally slapped herself.

As they continued walking they talked, joked and laughed getting to know one another. Once they got to Yumika's house they stood outside for bit, Yumika invited him inside for tea and to finish their conversation.

'Wow I haven't felt this comfortable with someone, this quickly, since Hinata'

Yumika poured tea out for both of them and sat down across from Garra

"So, Sasuke seems like the jealous type, how long have you guys been together?"

Yumika chocked on her tea, she coughed and stared at Garra with eyes wide open.

"W-what!" she asked between coughs "where'd you get such an idea?!"

"Well from this afternoon's conversation I just though-"Garra said in a confused tone but he had a smirk on his face.

"NO WAY! We aren't together, he's just my comrade on squad 7" Yumika said after managing to stop chocking.

"Really?" he raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Yes, just comrades"

"Then you might want to be careful with him. It's getting late I should go" Garra got up and walked to the door.

Yumika followed and walked him out

"Thanks for the tea" he leaned over towards her and kissed her cheek.

Once he was gone Yumika unconsciously held her cheek and automatically blushed

(Garra –third person-)

He smirked knowing the he at least left an impression.

He continued walking until he reached his destination, The Uchiha Residence.

"Hey"

Garra turned around and saw Sasuke with a bag of convenient store food.

"Hello… We need to talk..."

Sasuke tensed up hoping this was not about what he thought it was about. He opened the door gesturing Garra inside

"…about Yumika"

Sasuke automatically turned and glared at him.

"What about Yumika!" he said, his voice strong

"We are rivals" Garra simply said and turned to leave

"Ha, in your dreams I'll have her around my finger like all the other girls in this village" he said dropping his bag and standing in a victory pose.

"I don't believe she will be that easy, I don't think she's like the girls around here." He smirked "I mean she didn't even mention you, like your usual fan girls"

"What do you mean?" he glared even harder at Garra (if possible)

"Well actually, I was just with her, I walked her home and she even invited me in"

Sasuke's eyes went wide 'She would never trust someone so easily'

Sasuke lunged at Garra and grabbed him by his collar

"Don't worry nothing happened" Garra said clearly unmoved by Sasuke's threat

"I don't want you near her"

Garra sand took Sasuke off of him

"I told you we are rivals" Garra smirked.

His sand covered him and he was gone, leaving Sasuke standing there alone.

"She's mine, and I won't let you have her"

* * *

A/N wow Sasuke is the jealous type!

Yumika: I'm HIS? What am I a toy? But it's sweet in its own way when you think about it

A/N: I have no comment on that

Yumika: I have no idea why I said that

A/N: Garra has the upper hand in this chapter but Sasuke won't stand for it. What will Sasuke do to

counter Garra's impression on Yumika? Well find out soon! Tune in next week for the next chapter.

Yumika: Thanks for reading


	5. I'm not just some toy

**Hey guys its Wednesday again. :D its time to update Yay!  
Yumika is the only character I own I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

Yumika woke up, took a shower, and got dressed in her favorite black shorts, which were surprisingly easy to move in. She also put on a white shirt with a black tie to go with it. Walking out the door Yumika put slipped on matching black shoes with white shoe laces.  
She headed towards the training grounds sprinting as a warm up. Once she neared the training grounds she slowed down to a walk. Not really watching where she was going, she suddenly tripped and landed on something or more like someone.  
"Hey, that hurt!" Said the body under her, she got off him, and they both sat up facing each other.  
"Shikamaru," Yumika yelled and hugged him, "you're back!"  
She stopped hugging him and they both laid down next to each other staring at the clouds, how they would usually be seen together.  
"How was your mission?" Yumika said starting a conversation.  
"It was hard and we ended up failing."  
"What was the mission about?"  
"I don't think I should tell you…" he said his eyes avoiding hers as he stared at a cloud.  
"It was tracking down…wasn't it" Yumika said her voice low.  
"Yes, yes it was… we beat him and his team up good… but he still managed to get away"  
Shikamaru knew it was tough for her to hear, but her being a Nara, it would be easy for her to figure it out on her own. He looked at Yumi and saw that she was trembling. Just the sight of it made him sit up, bringing her up with him and into a hug.  
"You don't think he could be nearby" she said her voice barely above a whisper.  
Yumika clutched onto Shikamaru burying her face into his chest like a child would do to a parent when s/he was scared.  
"No way that would be suicide on his case," he reassured her but he knew that it could be a possibility, "there are too many trained ninjas for him to take on."  
He let her go so he could see her face, she stopped trembling but, it was obvious she was worried. She had no idea Orochimaru was so close by that they had to send leaf ninjas to look for him.  
"You know I'll protect you if anything" Shikamaru said  
"I know, thanks. Thank you Aniki" Yumika said.  
She hugged him once more and went off to train.

* * *

The Nara clan was the group of people to take Yumika in after she came to Kohona, the hidden leaf village.  
Yumika and Shikamaru grew close even though he was two years older like everyone else. But Yumika caught up quickly and ended up being in the same class as her brother in the academy. After everything the only thing she was grateful for from her parents was that they trained her everyday they could to get her stronger, due to this she was able to catch up. They even gave her the option of becoming an anbu but she refused, she was scared of running into HIM. She instead became Tsunade's apprentice and quickly became a master medical Nin. She was so talented that Tsunade didn't have anything to teach her anymore.

* * *

When Yumika finished training she headed towards the _Ichiraku Ramen Shop. _She knew she would find her goofy comrade there. She wanted to ask him if he could help her pack up some of her stuff and move them into storage.

"One spicy ramen please," Yumika told Teuchi as she sat down.  
"Sure thing!" he yelled and began making her order.  
"Oi, Yumika!"  
Yumika turned around and grinned at Naruto and conveniently Sasuke.  
"Hey guys~" she said putting on her puppy dog eyes.  
"What do you want" Naruto groaned and looked down at his ramen avoiding the very effective stare.  
"I was just wondering if you guys would help move some of my stuff to storage" Yumika said  
"how much stuff?" Sasuke said also looking away.  
"Just about everything I own."  
"What? Everything you own? Why?" Sasuke said looking at her then quickly looking away.  
'_That stare is way too effective to say no to' Naruto and Sasuke both thought  
_"The house was sold and the landlord evicted me" Yumika said letting out a sigh and changing her expression.  
Teuchi brought her ramen to her and she began eating.  
"Fine we'll do it" Sasuke said.  
"Don't agree for both of us!"  
"Can't you do it, future Hokage!" she stared at him reactivating her puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine" he said with a hint of blush on his face.  
"Thanks guys"  
They all continued eating their ramen, after Naruto finished about 10 more bowls, they headed towards Yumika's house and began packing. They called for a moving truck which would take the furniture and bigger items to storage until she found somewhere else to live. While the boys were in the living room moving tables and furniture Yumika was in her room packing up some clothes and personal items. After she was almost done Sasuke walked into the room.  
"Hey Sasuke do you need anything?" Yumika said standing up.  
Sasuke didn't say anything and just continued walking towards her, until he was uncomfortably close to her.  
"Sas-Sasuke you're too close"  
Yumika tried backing up but ended up hitting the wall trapping her even more.  
Sasuke got closer, so close their bodies where touching, he grabbed her arms and put them over her head. She struggled, trying to move but Sasuke had to strong of a grip. Sasuke put his leg between hers and his other arm put out on the left of her head touching the wall making her unable to move.  
"Sasuke get off! You're scaring me."  
He rested his head on her neck; she could feel his breath on it, making her tense up. Sasuke began lightly kissing her neck trying to look for her weak spot. When she let out a moan, unwillingly on her end, he knew he found it and began to kiss it more roughly.  
"Stop, p-please stop" Yumika begged.  
She moaned again, tears sprang into her eyes, yet she didn't know if they were from fear or pleasure.  
Sasuke stopped and looked into Yumika eyes they were filled with both pleasure and fear. He brought down her arms that were still held over her head. With his now free hand he grabbed her chin making her look at him. He maintained contact with her eyes, and gently grabbed the back of her neck bring their faces closer to one another.  
"Yumika you're mine, and I won't let anyone else have you, don't forget that"  
Sasuke brought his face even closer to hers and kissed her it was rough but full of meaning and passion. Yumika couldn't help but respond, after a while he broke the kiss. He looked at her again, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Yumika stood there panting, trying to catch her breath.  
'_What…what just happened!'  
_Yumika ran to the door and locked it, sliding down to the floor she sat in her now empty room.  
_'What just happened? Did it really happen?'  
_She felt her lips and still felt the sensation of having Sasuke lips touch her own. _  
'I never would have imagined Sasuke doing that'  
_Yumika stood up, while pacing around her room trying to think of a valid explanation for all this she remembered how Garra told her to keep her guard up with Sasuke. She didn't understand at that particular moment what he meant but now she sure did.  
_'So am I going out with Sasuke now…the kiss was pretty intense…but what about Garra...? Wait what do you mean what about Garra…? UGH this is way too confusing.'  
_"No there is nothing between me and Sasuke" Yumika declared out loud.  
She felt her lip again, where the warmth still lingered from Sasuke's kiss, and though she was sacred to admit it, she wanted another one. She shook that thought out of her head and finished packing. Once she was done she walked out of her room as if nothing happened.  
(Yumika's P.O.V)  
Naruto was the first to leave complaining that he was hungry and needed more ramen. He handed me the key to the hotel Tsunade sent him and started to head toward the ramen shop.  
"Try inviting Hinata will you!?" I yelled after him, he blushed and tried to hide it.  
"I'll pick her up on my way there, ok" He shouted back, turned away from us.  
"Well I'm off" I said waving at Sasuke.  
I picked up a backpack that I filled with a week worth clothes and necessities, and started walking to the hotel.  
Sasuke reached out grabbing me by the waist, but no way was I going to let him catch me off guard again. I took his hand off me before he could pull me into a hug, or whatever else he was thinking of doing.  
"Sasuke there is nothing between us and I'm not 'yours', I'm a human not some toy"  
I jumped into and ran across some trees before he could respond. I felt accomplished in a way, I looked back making sure he wasn't following me and luckily he wasn't. I continued jumping through trees, making my way to the hotel.  
(Normal)  
"Yea right" Sasuke said to himself holding onto the spare hotel room key he stole from Naruto while they were packing.

* * *

**A/N: ok so maybe it's not Wednesday but I was kind of an emotional wreck but it's all better now. So no need to worry, anyway sorry for the tardiness, I made the chapter a bit longer so it was worth the wait. And then I go and make a few changes I just didn't like the flow of the story I think this is much better, Even if it is just a few adjustments.  
Yumika: how could you write this? I feel violated.  
A/N: I told you last time Sasuke was going to try and get the upper hand.  
Yumika: I didn't know he was going to do it like that!  
A/N: well tune in next week. Sasuke now has a key to Yumika's hotel? How will he use it? Will he be able to use it or does something happen at the hotel before he can?  
Yumika: thanks for reading  
A/N: Feel free to review or even PM me:D**


	6. An Unwanted Reuninon

**I am so so so so so so sorry! It's been two weeks since I updated but school has started and I've become way too busy! But I promise I will update as soon as I can. At least once a week I will try! I will not leave you hanging!  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**

* * *

Once Yumika got closer to the hotel, she got out of the trees and continued on foot  
_'What the hell is wrong with that guy! I'm not just some toy you can own! And he sexually harassed me if he does that again I'll… I'll...do something …something bad!'_  
Yumika made her way up the hotel steps and entered the front door. She was greeted at the desk as she asked where her room was located.  
_'As I walked through the hallway and up the stairs to my room, the air just seemed to get heavier. I felt like the walls were closing in bur I just decided to shake it off. I opened the door and peeked inside, it was empty, I let out a sigh of relief as I entered the small hallway leading to the room but the heavy feeling was still there.'_  
Yumika took off her shoes and put on the slippers the hotel provided and walked into the room. Setting down her bag on the bed, Yumika walked over to the window hoping a little fresh air would take the heavy feeling away. She opened the curtains looking outside.  
_ 'It's getting dark... the sun will finish setting soon.'_  
"I wonder how long it took to pack." Yumika thought out loud.  
Yumika continued staring out the window, she felt a sudden presence in the room, and swiftly turned around facing the person who had entered the room.  
"Well, well, well" the person with dark hair said "…what I don't get a hello? What has my sweetie been doing for these past seven years? You've grown so big didn't you miss me?"  
Yumika froze, her eyes widening, she wasn't sure what to do or how to react as she started to tremble in fear.  
"O-Orochimaru" all that came out of Yumika's throat was a tiny petrified voice.  
"Oh so you do remember me, has the seal been treating you well?"  
His faced turned into a wicked smile as he stared at Yumika, who had backed up against the wall like a small child.  
"How could I forget" Yumika tried her best to speak but her voice was only above a whisper" Why don't you just…just…LEAVE ME ALONE!" she managed to yell hoping, praying someone would hear her.  
Orochimaru seemed to glide on the floor as he made his way towards her. His face showing he was not happy about her raising his voice at him.  
"I told you I'd come back for you, didn't it?!" He grabbed her face making her look at him as tears streamed down her face. He let her go and continued talking. "But this is just a visit I need you to lure someone out for me, can you do that for me?"  
He walked away from her and as he was almost out the door he turned around.  
"Bye sweetie I'll come back for you soon"  
He threw a bomb into the air, it was small one but it was enough to do damage. It rolled towards Yumika, it didn't even give her time to move, and the room was filled with smoke and fire. Being at such a close range, it sent her flying back. She let out an agonizing pain as her back hit the wall, her world quickly engulfed by the darkness.

When Yumika came to she immediately sat up and screamed, two arms grabbed her trying to lay her back down.  
" don't sit up you can hurt yourself"  
It took a bit of strength since Yumika continued screaming and struggled to get out of their grasps.  
"Calm down, it's me. Yumika calm down it's just me. You're safe, calm down."  
She looked up and turquoise eyes met hers, Yumika shot up hugging him .She calmed down knowing she was now with Garra and not Orochimaru, but tears still ran down her cheeks and she remembered the unwanted reunion. Garra held her in an embrace stroking her hair trying to calm her down some more.  
"It's ok you're safe" Garra said "I'm here, no one will hurt you"  
Yumika did feel safe and secure in Garra's arms, her head buried in his chest as she held on tightly to Garra's shirt.  
Garra backed up a bit so he was able to see her face.  
Yumika looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. Yumika looked back at Garra, his eyes full of worry.  
"Yumika are you okay?" Garra asked.  
"Depends on what you mean by okay" she tried to joke but she was still trembling and holding on to Garra. She buried her face once more into Garra's chest.  
"Physically I'm okay. Emotionally I'm a mess," Said a muffled voice from within the two.  
"It's alright, I promise I'll protect you" Garra said.  
Yumika looked up at the turquoise eyes that seemed to hypnotize her every time she looked into them.  
Garra lightly kissed her forehead, so lightly it seemed to make it look like Yumika could break at any second.  
They stayed in their hugging position until two arms forcefully broke them apart. It caught Garra so off guard that he fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and glared at the Uchiha that pushed him away.  
Sasuke was swift and had already taken his place at Yumika's side.  
"Yumika are you okay, I rushed over here as fast as I could when I heard what happened" Sasuke said hugging her and then holding on to one of her hands.  
Yumika took her hand back and awkwardly smiled at Sasuke.  
"It's okay Sasuke. I'm fine Garra was here with me" she paused and looked at Garra.  
"By the way, how did I end up at the hospital?"

{Flash back}  
(Garra's P.O.V [third person])  
Garra was alone in his hotel room listening to music as he lay down on his bed. His eyes closed resting since he was not able to sleep.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a scream of a voice he knew suddenly came from the room next to his.  
"Yumika?" he turned his music down when he heard an explosion followed by an agonizing scream.  
Garra rushed over and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
"Yumika!? Are you in there?! Yumika answer me!" He had to break it down with his sand and he barged in. The culprit was gone and all that was left in the room was a lifeless body.  
"Yumika!" he rushed over to her, she had lifeless look on her face, as her skin turned pale.  
"No, No you can't be dead" he grabbed her head gently and check her neck for a pulse. Once he felt one he sighed in relief. Carefully and quickly he picked Yumika up bridal style and rush toward the hospital. The nurses' immediately took Yumika from him, he didn't want to, but he knew he had to give her to them.  
Once the doctors finished working on her they gave him permission to go into her room. He felt so helpless as she lay unconscious on the bed.  
"Whoever did this to you is going to pay… with their life" Garra said out loud warning the wind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short but ill update again soon hopefully Tomorrow since I have no school it's not a promise but I'll try :D but now I fixed the errors and changed some stuff here and there sorry you guys.  
Yumika: That was scary! Why did you bring him back!  
A/N: Because I had to but some action into this story!  
Yumika: But why him!  
A/N: Hey I gave you Garra time  
Yumika:* blushes* that's not the point!  
A/N: anyway till next time :D thank you for reading. Reviews are loved but not needed, and you are welcome to PM anytime.**


	7. Pain of a curse seal

**Hey guys' I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry if these are too short I don't have much time to type anymore. But it's something :/ . Thank you for the follows and favorites! I love seeing those in my email it makes me so happy :D!~**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

* * *

Garra explained, his face serious, he made sure to leave the last bit out. That was going to be his own problem to deal with.  
Yumika, on the other hand, blushed at the thought of being carried by Garra, but she made sure to hide it quickly enough so no one would notice.  
Shikamaru appeared at the door and made his way towards Yumika. Not long after Hinata and Naruto appeared as well.  
"Big Broth-" Yumika gasped at the sudden embrace coming from Shikamaru.  
"You got me so worried. What happened?" he said  
Everyone looked at Yumika with the same look of worry, she couldn't help but tear up when she saw how many people cared for her.  
But the only thing that went through her mind was 'I need you to lure someone out', the voice kept repeating that one sentence in her head.  
Yumika didn't know who that someone was though.  
She wasn't even sure whether to tell them or not.  
She didn't think she could tell them even if she wanted to.  
Then out of nowhere a sharp pain rushed through Yumika's body, starting from her lower back. She screamed at the sudden pain.  
"S-Shika I-it's coming from my curse seal." She winced in pain.  
This happened before but not since Yumika was younger. She learned it would happen each time she improved her skills and got stronger. But this was on a whole different level of pain than the ones she had experienced before.  
"Everyone get out of the room now!" Shikamaru ordered.  
Everyone hesitated but none the less they all exited the room. Garra started to protest but one look from Shika and he too left the room.  
**  
*Outside the room***  
"What's happening in there?" Garra demanded.  
Everyone looked away and Hinata was the only one to step forward to explain.  
"When Yumika was younger she was cursed by Orochimaru. She's originally from the Hidden Mist village, her parents had been one of the greatest Anbu's the Hidden Mist had ever had. They abandoned her when they found out she couldn't fight back when she got cursed. They left her money and ordered her to get out of the house within a set time. During the time she remained in the house, the village people would either taunt her or avoid her. So Yumika decided to leave that village and came to the Hidden Leaf village. Shikamaru's parents were the people to find her passed out in front of the Kohona gates. She was hospitalized for weeks after they found her. When she recovered they ended up adopting her, which is why she is Yumika Nara. "  
Hinata paused and looked at Garra he seemed so shocked yet he had no expression on his face as he just stared at the ground with his arms crossed.  
"Continue" was all he said.  
"She gets these curse seal attacks when she trains to hard and gets stronger. The curse seal would get bigger each time it happened. At first it was the size of a dime and now it became the size of an apple. But the way she screamed this is no ordinary curse seal attack."

***Inside the room***  
"Shikamaru it hurts get a doctor!" Yumika doubled over in pain.  
"You know they have no clue what to do about this, they are useless in this situation."  
"Do something, anything. Just make it stop" tears began to stream down Yumika's cheeks.  
"Turn over I'll examine it"  
Shikamaru never liked work and would rather sleep or stare at some clouds but when it came to Yuki or missions he was completely serious person.  
Yumika turned over and tried not to scream, clutching onto the bed sheets for support.  
Shikamaru took one look at the curse seal and froze. It was growing but instead of growing in size it was expanding across her lower back and waist.  
Shika ran towards the door, this was way out of his level of understanding, unlike her usual attacks.  
"Naruto call Tsunade and fast!"  
Naruto didn't even hesitate and jumped out the closest window.  
"Shikamaru what's happening?" Garra and Sasuke both asked equally worried.  
"This is bad" was all that Shikamaru could say.  
A nurse appeared looking worried.  
"What is happening? Why is the patient screaming?"  
Shikamaru explained the situation.  
"We need o call Tsunade" she said  
"Naruto already went for her."  
Shikamaru returned to Yumika side telling everyone to stay outside. Yumika was on her back now but she was still in a great amount of pain.  
"Shika …" a tiny voice made its way out of Yumika's mouth  
Shikamaru noticed Yumika's shirt was a bit up and he could see the curse seal. He pulled her shirt up a little, exposing just her stomach. The curse seal had already expanded across most of her stomach, leaving an almost lace like trace on her, getting thinner as it neared her bellybutton.  
Yumika's eyes began to slowly close as she struggled to stay conscious.  
Tsunade rushed in with a pain number in her hand.  
"Yumika" Tsunade said when she entered, seeing her student in that state was not the best site to see.  
"It's okay… its...Ove-", Yumika fainted on her bed not able to finish her sentence.  
"What happened? Why wasn't I informed sooner!?"  
"This was unexpected, we don't know what happened, she seemed hesitant to tell us of her attacker… when she suddenly got a curse seal attack. Her curse seal spread across her back to her stomach."  
"It happened that quickly!?"  
"Yes it's a rare occurrence" he looked at his younger sister with pity "Garra found her but the culprit was already gone."  
"Could it have been…?" Tsunade trailed off thinking the worse.  
"It might have been but there's no way to know for sure unless she tells us."

* * *

**A/N what does this curse seal attack mean is Yumika stronger now? Is something going to happen?  
Yumika: You could've at least given me pain meds  
Shika: they wouldn't have helped anyway  
Yumika: the thought would have counted though  
A/N: Well till next time thanks for reading. Reviews are loved, not needed, and you are welcome to PM me**


	8. No longer alone

You guys I am so sorry I have been so busy with school work, cross country, quince practice, and everything else. I have had no time to type and my computer broke down on top of that T-T I love you guys if you are reading this! But on with the story!

* * *

Yumika woke up in the too familiar white hospital room. She got up slowly and walked to the bathroom trying not to limp from the pain she was in. She lifted up her shirt and stared at the new design the curse seal made on her stomach and back. It was beautiful, breath taking really, if it wasn't a torture device. Yumika finished washing up and walked out of the bathroom, only to crash into a flustered Garra.  
"Garra?" she almost lost her balance, by trying not to crash into him, but avoided a down fall since Garra caught her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Sorry," he let go of her waist and quickly looked away, "its just that I left for a moment to get something to eat and when I came back you were gone…I got worried."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."  
"Yumika… what exactly happened in your room, I don't even get why you were in the hotel in the first place I thought you had a home in Kohona" his eyes searched Yumika's face as if the answers would magically appear on her forehead.  
Yumika sat down on her bed with a sigh; she wasn't sure how to answer. Would he even understand she still knew nothing about Garra and he knew nothing of her? She was scared of how he would view her afterwards...maybe he already knows since the attack happened, someone must have explained it to him.  
"I was evicted out of my home at short notice; I must have forgotten to mention that."  
She chuckled uncomfortably, "sorry about that."  
"Then who came after you?" This time his voice was low his eyes full of worry and anger…his stare could probably kill a person.  
"I can't tell you," Yumika started out the window, avoiding his gaze, clutching onto the bed sheets.

Garra looked at her, when she didn't turn to him he angrily grabbed her by her shoulders.  
"I can't kill the man if you don't tell me his name! I've killed many people before and I can do it again!"

(Yumika's P.O.V)  
his face was scrunched up in anger as he yelled his eyes full of desire to kill. His nails were starting to dig into my shoulders. I was terrified his eyes felt like they were burning into mine for information. What does her mean by he has killed before.  
"I CAN'T SAY!" I yelled standing up forcing him to stumble back a bit.  
"Why not!"  
He pushed me away and I landed back on the bed.

"I can't… I just can't" I sat up and pulled my knees to my face "I can't…"

I tried to hide my crying but it still came up as muffles.  
I felt the bed move and two arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned and hugged Garra back burying my face in to his chest as his hand began to stroke my hair.  
"I scared you" his voice now calm and low "didn't I?"  
I stayed still unsure of what to do or how to respond.

"What are you?" Garra asked his voice soft yet confused.  
I looked up at him and noticed how close our faces were. I blushed and tried to move my away but his hand grabbed my face and gently made me face him.  
"What are you made of…that always causes me to think of you and makes me never want to leave your side so I can protect you."  
His voice sent chills down my spine as he pulled my face closer to his. Garra stared deep into my eyes waiting for me to respond, but I was completely speechless, as I stared into his turquoise eyes. He got up and walked towards the window across the room leaving me to sit alone on the bed.  
"You see, I have a tormented past, just like you"

My heart seemed to cringe knowing that he knew what had happened to me.

"Hinata told me when you got your attack," he glanced back at me but turned back to the window before he continued, "I have the one of the tailed beasts inside me. It was always hard for me to control my anger. I was a curse for my father, he never cared for me, and I had been the reason why my mother had passed away. My world fell into black when my uncle betrayed me. The one person I cared for had tried to kill me and I ended up killing him. Naurto was the person to pull me out of the darkness, he showed me many things and I am who I am today because of him."  
He looked back at me; his dark circles seemed to stand out more than usual.  
"The demon never let me sleep and if I did, it would break loose. But it gave me the opportunity to realize how beautiful the night is."  
I got up from my bed and walked towards him wrapping my arms around him.  
"People used to avoid me, it's funny how they now love me and even made me their Fifth Kazekage." He let out a chuckled, "they used to flinch and run at the sight of me. The loneliness was the worst feeling one can ever imagine."  
"Garra, with me around, you'll never feel that way again," I said loosing my hug so he could see my face. It was cheesy but completely sincere.  
His warm lips met my forehead and he slightly laughed.  
"To know someone who has felt the same pain as me is comforting in a way, though it hurts to know such a thing can happen to another human being. It's not like we asked for this," I said, tears streaming down my face, as I hugged him once more.  
"Luckily that's over."

I looked up at his face; it again was so close to my own. I looked unto his eyes that seemed to hypnotize me every time I looked into them. Before I could stop myself I pressed my lips against his, the feeling I have long awaited. He seemed shocked at first but quickly responded. Just as he deepened the kiss a loud 'ahem' had interrupted our first kiss.

A/N: Okay I promise I'll get more up tomorrow, hopefully, but this is it for now. That was pretty bold Yumika.

Yumika: You're the one who wrote it  
A/N: You're the one who did it.  
Yumika: …  
A/N: You enjoyed it!  
Yumika: but it was interrupted!  
A/N: and we will find out who it was (though you can probably already guess it) and what their reaction will be next time on…  
Yumika: Love, Revenge, and a Cursed Demon


	9. Finally out!

**You guys I am SOOOOOO SORRY. The reason I haven't updated is because I don't have any interwebs until the 21st! Can you believe that! luckily i have some on my phone but i can't exactly update the story on it D; I am at my uncle's house at the moment but I don't have any of my story material on me so I'm going to wing it and I'll fix it later I'm sorry if it's terrible.**

* * *

Sasuke (P.O.V)

I walked into Yumika's room happy that I once again get to see my love. It killed me on the inside to see her in a hospital bed wounded like she was. I know it wasn't serious or life threatening but I only wish I could have been there and protected her, or at least have been the one to find her. I continued to her room, the nurses all fangirling over me some even squealed, I sighed

"Stupid women." I muttered under my breath and I guess they heard since they all returned to their jobs with flushed faces.

I stepped into Yumika's room about to call her name out when I saw the most upsetting sight. Garra and Yumika together, alone, and kissing. Just the thought of it would make my blood boil let alone the sight.

"Ahem," I said loud and clear, making sure they would hear me and separate before I would have to do it for them. Luckily they did, Yumika turned red and you could tell she was a bit annoyed, which is not a good sign. This isn't good at all, I told her, she's mine and I'm not going to let anyone else have her. Especially not Garra.

(Yumika's P.O.V)  
Our first kiss ruined and interrupted! Well at least it happened and he responded!  
We both turned to the man who made the 'Ahem' sound and it was none other than my teammate,Sasuke. He looked at us, well mostly Garra, giving him a death glare which Garra gladly returned. I felt like they were about to attack each other the atmosphere got very tense and scary

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I said getting his attention out of the glaring contest.  
"I came to tell you that it's okay for you to leave the hospital, the paper work is already done, but you have to see Tsunade right away," he answered

"Yes! I get to get out of this boring hell hole!" I cheered with a wide grin on my face.

Sasuke smiled at me, well a Sasuke smile thing , causing me to look down and blush. I'm just glad that Shika brought me some clothes and that I changed back into them when I went to the bathroom . Imagine if I was still in that wretched hospital robe!

"Well, let's get out of here!" I said while grabbing my stuff from the side of my bed.

We exited the room and I practically skipped down the hallway with glee, did I mention how much I hate hospitals? Because I REALLY hate hospitals. We made our way out of the hospital and I laughed in joy when we got outside.

"Yes! Fresh air!" I said stretching one arm, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin.

A hand came down ruffling my hair, I looked up to see it was Garra, with a small smile on his face. I was about to smile back when Sasuke came between us.

"Come on, I'll accompany you to Tsunade's office" He said looking down at me.

"You don't have to I'll go by myself," I said hoping that I wouldn't have to be alone with Sasuke. Who knows how he will act after seeing what happened in the hospital room. After all, he wants to treat me like a possession .

" I actually have to go myself, I need to report what happened in my recent mission. Why do you think I wasn't there when you woke up?" he said giving me a sincere yet flirty Sasuke smile.

I blushed looking down once more, what is wrong with me! Why do both of them make my heart race?

"Unfortunately, I have to go. Temari is probably going to kill me for not doing the job that had us come to Kohona in the first place," Garra said.

"Okay, we'll have to say goodbye and go our separate way here" Sasuke said obviously glad he isn't tagging along.

"Goodbye Garra." I said calmly while in my head I shot myself.

Just my luck, of couse I would have to be alone with Sasuke. Please if anyone is up there, help me! I quickly hugged Garra goodbye and we went our separate ways but not before Sasuke and Garra gave each other a last death glare.

* * *

Gosh, this seems so rushed T_T at least i updated a bit its more like a filler chapter but *sigh. Seems like I won't be able to update till then maybe later I'm not even sure when I'll have internet again! I believe its the 21st but... and I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!

Yumika: You crappy author!  
A/N : I'm sorry!  
Yumika: it's okay as long as I'm finally out of the hospital  
A/N: I mean who doesn't but you've been there so many times!  
Yumika: Hey, that's suppose to be in the next chapter!  
A/N: oops... well Anyway till next time..  
Yumika: You know when ever that'll be  
A/N:... Thank for reading..Reviews..a-and Pms are welcomed..  
Yumika: No dont cry! I'm sorry!  
A/N: BYE! *runs off*


	10. Our old conversations

You guys… Yumika's right I am a crappy author I'm sorry I've just been really busy! But I wrote more into the story (further ahead) so please look forward to it!  
I don't own Naruto if I did there would be more Garra scenes XD

* * *

We continued walking in silence as we made our way towards Tsunade's office. It was awkward and I could tell Sasuke was not in the best of moods.  
"So you were on a mission?" I asked trying to break the silence  
"Yea, which is the only reason I wasn't by your side when you were in the hospital" he said in a husky voice as he inched closer to me.  
I laughed uncomfortably and pushed him away in a playful matter so I can get him away from me without being rude.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)  
She pushed me away and laughed, this is definitely not a good sign. How come she didn't fawn for me like the other girls do, then again that what makes her different, and the reason I fell for her.  
"It's so good to be outside again, I want to train as soon as possible," she said breaking my train of thought.  
"How about we train tomorrow morning then? I'll invite you to lunch after."  
She turned around and smiled.  
"Alright"  
She's enthusiastic and full of energy like always, but somehow it's not as annoying as Naruto's hyperness. We continued walking as we planned our training day for tomorrow, it felt like everything was back to normal, like our old conversations.

_(Flashback)  
"Next time I will beat you" Yumika shouted as her and Sasuke talked about the result of their spare.  
"There's no way a weakling like you will be able to beat me" Sasuke said laughing at his shorter teammate.  
"Then I'll just become stronger than you!" she said her smile big and her eyes determined.  
This is when he first felt it, Sasuke's heart had skipped a beat and heat rose in his cheeks. He suddenly felt nervous, a feeling he never felt before with any other girl he had been with. He was starting to like Yumika more than a friend. Sasuke looked back down at Yumika ruffling her hair and laughed. She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.  
"How about I treat you to some lunch"  
"Alright lets go have some ramen!" she cheered, her smile returning to her face.  
"You are hanging out with Naruto too much"  
"I can't help it he's my best friend and I need to find out stuff about him" she said looking down blushing  
"eh?" Sasuke said  
"Don't tell anyone but Hinata likes him, so I'm helping her out" she laughed blushing at the schemes she planned in her head to get the together.  
Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and ruffled Yumika's hair once again._

_They walked together towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop talking and laughing about pointless things, when suddenly Yumika became very quiet.  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, walking ahead of her so he could face her.  
"Nothing it's just that every other girl seems to be glaring at me"  
Yumika looked down at the ground walking ahead of Sasuke, leaving him staring at the crowd behind him._

"Sasuke," Yumika said looking at him with her head tilted in a puzzled matter  
"huh?"  
"I was asking you about… What happened you seemed to be thinking of something?"  
"Nothing. What were you asking"  
"Your mission was it a success?" She continued on, a hint of worry in her voice.  
"Not really, but it wasn't a total failure"  
"That's good."

(Yumika's P.O.V)

We reached the building that Tsunade's office was in, I looked up at Sasuke, he seemed distant. I was a bit worried he seemed bother by something, something more serious than what happened in the hospital.  
"We'll I have to go to another room so I'll so you tomorrow alright." Sasuke said.  
"Alright"  
He ruffled my hair like he always does and began to walk away. I continued to stare at him walking away from me, when he suddenly turned around. I blushed noticing that I had been standing there for bit too long, he smirked and waved. I waved back feeling my face turn hot, and turned around before he could see it, while I combed my hair back into place with my hand.

(Normal)  
Yumika hesitated to go inside Tsunade's office, she was too nervous to enter. She was hoping that her wanting to meet with Yumika would be about Yumika's living arrangement, but it was obviously more than that. She took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
"Come in," came a response from within the room.  
She opened the door and stepped into the office, Tsunade sat at her desk on the other side of the room.  
"Lady Tsunade" I said bowing.  
She motioned me to come to her desk. Tsunade didn't have any sake bottles near her, which meant she wanted to hear every single word of this conversation. This meant it was a bigger issue than just Yumika's living arrangements.  
"Yumika, I'm not going to beat around the bush, we need to talk about your living arrangement….and what happened in that hotel room."  
"Ah yes, as long as I don't have to live in the hospital" Yumika said avoiding the other topic for as long as possible.  
"The only available space at the time being is at the Uchiha residence. Which I didn't think you'd mind since he's your teammate, so I just told Shizune to inform him before you entered."  
"Wait what! You're telling me the only option I have is to live with Sasuke?" Yumika exclaimed her eyes wide in shock.  
"Well there's always the hospital," Tsunade teased "It's the only thing I could get on such short notice."  
"No, anywhere but the hospital! But…I mean…" Yumika paused looking down, "no, its fine"  
"Now, since that's out of the way, I need to know what happened in the hotel room. For the safety of our village…and the safety of my dear student, I must know exactly what happened"  
"N-Nothing happened"  
Tsunade raised her eyebrow and gave Yumika an 'are you serious type' look. She wasn't going to let Yumika out of her sight until she got answers.  
"Okay. Orochimaru came back," Yumika felt a sudden but small pain in her curse seal but continued on ignoring it, " he came to tell me he had come back to get me."  
"Then how come he hurt you instead of taking you away?"  
"He said he'd come back later to take me away."  
Yumika now felt as if something was enabling her to breathe as she struggled to talk.  
"For now he's using me t-to"  
Yumika suddenly gasped for air, coughing and the pain became a little stronger.  
"Yumika are you alright?" Tsunade stood up.  
Yumika held one hand out as she continued trying to catch her breath. Tsunade walked over to the hunched over Yumika.  
"I'm fine…it's as if something won't let me talk" Yumika said when she finally caught her breath.  
Tsunade looked at Yumika unsure of what to do. Yumika reached for a pen and pencil that was sitting on her desk and began to scribble something down and handed it to Tsunade.  
"To…who could he be talking about"  
"Someone close to me… he wouldn't have shown himself to me otherwise.  
Tsunade moved the hair out of Yumika's face smoothing it back into place. From her point of view Yumika seemed like the small scared child she was when she first appeared a few days after the Nara family found her, rather than the strong young lady she had become.  
"Yumika, there is no need to worry. We have an amazing army of ninjas that are ready to fight. You yourself have trained everyday for this moment, you know you have."  
Tsunade said as she continued to stroke Yumika's navy blue hair. The sparkle in Yumika's eye had disappeared and was replaced with fear.  
"You used to worry your mom by coming home late and covered in cuts and bruises from training so much. You were even offered the position of Anbu at the young age of 15, and they still want you to become one. I know you have the potential of becoming the best Anbu the Village of the Hidden leaf would ever have."  
"I…I will do my best to beat him and protect whoever he wished to harm."  
Yumika stood up and stared directly into Tsunade's eyes, as Tsunade gave back a smile.  
"Do you have any idea who he'd go after?" Yumika asked hoping for an answer.  
"The Nine-tail and Shukaku! They are currently in the same village, no wonder why he came. That means he'd be after Naruto and Garra," Tsunade's eyes went wide and her voice was low. She immediately got up and got on her phone. "You're dismissed. Don't worry I won't let anything happen."

* * *

A/N: That flashback though…  
Yumika: Who cares! Naruto and Garra are in danger!  
A/N: I know! Do something!  
Yumika: I will! I have to train!  
A/N: Until next time! I promise to try to write again soon! Reviews and PMs are welcome!


	11. Perfection

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I hope everyone likes this chapter I should update morel.  
Anyway I don't own Naruto but I wish I did: / ... Because … NEJI! *runs away to cry*

* * *

Yumika's (P.O.V)  
"Tsunade's right, I have been waiting for this moment. Even if I wish it never came I knew one day it would." I walked out of the building, talking to myself, as I walked in the direction of my….  
"Oh, right" I sighed turning around towards the direction of the training grounds.  
"I wonder if it's alright to train, well I'm too fired up not to!"  
After an hour of training, I stood there panting I was out of moves to practice so I decided to do my secret ninjutsu. I looked around making sure no one was in sight, since most people were out on missions I knew it would be rare to see anyone here. I looked around once more, not wanting to take the chance of being seen. I decided I didn't want to take the risk of being seen and I decided to go to my hideout instead.

I made my way into the woods finding the location I used to practice this ninjutsu. I came here a lot when I was younger. No one knows of this place, you really have to be looking for it to find it. The open field by a small hidden waterfall was calming. It felt like a second home to me in a way, somewhere I could be to get away from everything.

I took a deep breath concentrating on what I was about to do. I could feel my eyes change color as the chakra made its way around my body. As I lifted my arm, my eyes snapped open, revealing a set of dark purple eyes. I moved my arms in front of me in fluid motion, while making quick hand seals, bringing my arms in front of me. The water from the water fall began to make its way towards me in the same graceful manner. When I lifted my arms up in the same motion the water began to cover my body, swallowing it whole. It brought me off the ground until I was in the middle, of what would be the stomach, of the large body of water that took a form similar to my own. I shot out my arm and the water figure did the same shooting out shards of sharp ice hitting the trees surrounding us. I could feel any movement happening outside of the water, making my sensibility that much stronger. When suddenly, I felt the presence of another human and five shuriken were thrown in my direction. I again shot out my arm and two of the shuriken froze in place. The water engulfed the other three, shooting them back in the direction in which they came.  
I heard a gasp, and watched as my blonde comrade fell from a tree.  
"Hey! You almost hit me!" Naruto yelled quickly standing up from his fall.  
I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath, and swung my arms in the direction of the waterfall, breaking the hand seal. The water made its way back to the waterfall, slowly shrinking the water form and bringing me back down to the earth.  
I reopened my eyes when I felt that the chakra was no longer circling my body, to see that Naruto now stood before me, his eyes filled with curiosity.  
"How did you do that? I've never seen it before!"  
"It's something I… Well a ninjutsu my real father and I created he could never get the water to flow to him. He made me practice it when he saw that I was able to bring the water to me." I could feel my eyes water when I remembered how proud my father was whenever I got better "I think the water only follows my movement because I have a higher chakra level than normal. I used to practice everyday with him, plus on my own when I came to Kohona and I've finally perfected it."  
He gave me a genuine smile, "It's amazing!"  
I smiled, I could only imagine how my father would have reacted if he saw this. Even if he abandoned me, he was a great father before everything happened. It was their way of thinking that ruined our family, other than Orochimaru of course.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" I could feel my self smile when I said this.

I couldn't help but throw my arms around him, even if I didn't want my ninjutsu be seen I was glad Naruto did. Those simple words have given me even more determination to protect both him and Garra. How could I not he is like another brother to me. He was the first person who I could talk to besides Shikamaru. Even before Hinata. He told me all about his past, and how he was surprised when I was the one to approach him. To see him be so out going even after the way most people treated him gave me so much hope and courage. In return I told him about my experience as well. Aniki and Naruto were the first to know everything about me, everything that happened between me, my family, and Orochimaru. He was and still is the most understanding out of everyone I have told and that's what makes him special to me and how we grow our sister/brother bond.

Naruto seemed surprise at my sudden embrace but nonetheless hugged me in return. We separated and he smiled down at me.

'Damn tall people!'

"Come on, lets go eat some ramen!"  
"Alright but one question," I paused tilting my head in a confused matter, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Ah, good question young one," he said in an old man kind of voice, "Sasuke is looking for you, and asked me to help."  
"Oh man, I forgot!" I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and ruffled my hair in frustration.  
"What did you forget?" Naruto asked confused by my actions.

"I'm going to be living with Sasuke from now on," I said with a big sigh.

"Eh? How come?"  
"The landlord sold the place and living with him is basically my only option. I don't want to bother my parents either, the Nara's have taken care of me long enough."  
"Why not live at my place?"  
"Naruto… have you seen your house?"  
I gave him a stare saying 'You're kidding, right?', and I could tell he knew what I meant when he gave me a big grin and sweat dropped from the side of his face.  
"Oh… Well I could clean up" he said.

I continued staring at him knowing that, that would probably never happen or take month to do so.  
"Sasuke's it is!" He said, picking me up by my arm and dragging me out of the forest.  
I couldn't help but burst out into laughter as we made our way towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

A/N: There my editor fixed it that's good I added a bit here and there as well but not much but I'm trying my best. Thank you so much for putting up with an author like me XD  
Yumika: You didn't even let me speak last time…  
A/N: I was a bit rushed okay! ~_  
Yumika: Yea sure -_-'… Until next time! Thanks for reading_


	12. No! You can't tell

Hey guys it's really late I took the longest nap it was amazing! \(^o^)/. This chapter is going to be a bit short and I'll have my editor fix it tomorrow so yea! On with the story~

* * *

(Normal)  
The two friends continued making their way towards the ramen shop laughing and talking about pointless things. But one topic in particular always seems to pop up ever other topic, of course.  
"No Naruto, you cannot tell anybody about what you just witnessed!" Yumika said in frustration, obviously annoyed by being asked that question once again.  
"But why not, it's incredible! I bet Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei will be so impressed! Maybe Kakashi will even let you see under his mask!" Naruto exclaimed full of hope that he had finally persuaded his younger teammate.  
"… Interesting… but no! It's my secret weapon why do you think I always practice alone in my SECRET hide out. Which I fail to figure out how you found it"  
"Well I went into the woods because I thought you must have gone for a walk or something. I was going to go to the spot that you and Hinata are always found together."  
"But that's on the other side of the forest," Yumika interrupted.  
"Let me finish, so I was walking into the forest when I heard something in the other direction. Curious, I walked over there and BAM! Giant water creature… form… thing… Whatever you call it. Then I saw you in the middle of the whole thing so I wanted to see if it would be able to block a surprise attack." He told his story with a matter-of-factly manner.  
"Which it did," Yumika cheered triumphantly, sticking out her tongue at Naruto.  
"And the rest you know," he said with a big grin and slight embarrassment. Falling out of a tree, not something to be proud of…

"So can I tell them" Naruto continued again on that topic  
"No, I'm saving it"  
"For what?"  
"For Orochimaru," Yumika's face turned serious when saying this.  
Naruto grew silent, and decided no longer to talk about that matter.  
The two friends continued to walk together in silence, but not an awkward silence, more of an understanding silence. They finally made it to the ramen shop and Yumika already wanted to leave. She couldn't believe the sight she was witnessing. Yet Naruto entered the shop like nothing and greeted their two friends. The two friends being both Sasuke and Garra, the two were sitting side by side, talking and even laughing. They seemed like old friends who enjoyed each others company.

* * *

A/N: Anyone shocked?  
Yumika: I WAS!  
A/N: Yea, sorry about that…  
Yumika: but they usually glare at each other and what not!  
A/N: Yea I know. I'll tell you the meaning behind all this tomorrow!  
Goodnight/ Good morning everyone!  
Yumika: No, B-but! Th-  
A/N: Until next time :D


	13. Yes, OUR home

Sorry you guys, I went MIA on you D: I'm so sorry but my life has been way too hectic! If any of you hate me I understand I hate when authors don't update but I also hate when they put author's notes which why I refuse to put on up _ anyway on with the story!

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the shop with out a care. On the other hand Yumika stood at the door in complete shock. How could these two sit side by side and laugh? She couldn't understand it at all. They were usually nothing but glares. Yet here they were laughing like old friends.  
"Yo," Sasuke responded putting a hand up in salute as Gaara pulled out a chair for him.  
_I guess they haven't noticed my presence_, Yumika thought as she stayed glued to her spot.  
"Yumika, come inside and order something!" Naruto yelled all too soon with an oblivious, goofy grin.  
Sasuke and Gaara both turned to face the beautiful young girl with the navy hair that had captured their hearts. To both of them she seemed so out of their grasps, but at the same time they both had a strong faith that one day she would be his. Sasuke quickly but casually stood up and pulled out the chair next to him. Yumika took a glance at Gaara before walking over and accepting the seat given to her by Sasuke. Ayame, luckily, came over taking their orders before an awkward silence could set in.  
"Hey, Yumika, do you know what I noticed?" Naruto said as he picked up the chopsticks on the table and broke them apart.  
Lifting her head Yumika looked over at Naruto and tilted her head  
"Well, whenever Gaara visited Kohona you were never present," Naruto continued.  
"Wait, what?! Gaara you've been to Kohona before?" Yumika yelled in complete shock before bowing her head in embarrassment as the other customers stared at her.  
Gaara let out a chuckle before answering, "Yea, I've been to Kohona before during the time the Third Hokage fell. I came a few times after that."  
"How come I was unaware of this?" Yumika asked "How have I not met you before?"  
"It was most likely due to the fact that you went off to train with Saiyuki," Sasuke answered as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"Oh, well probably, I wonder how Saiyuki is doing I haven't seen her in a while." Yumika said thinking of her beloved mentor.  
Ayame came over and brought each of them their bowls of ramen before the subject was changed.  
"Make sure you eat up, we have to move your stuff into Sasuke's house soon" Naruto said.  
_How oblivious can one man be_! Yumika yelled in her head as she imagined punching Naruto with a brick.  
You could feel the tension rise as Gaara flinched in his seat and glare at Naruto.  
"What are you talking about?" He said with a hint of venom in his voice.  
"Well, you see my dear Yumika is moving in with me. Since that is the Hokage's wish, I mean she has no where else to live, so why not have her live by my side." Sasuke answered with a matter-of-fact tone. A smirk played on his face as he watched how jealousy grew in Gaara turquoise eyes.  
"Why not stay at the hotel," Gaara said hopeful of an answer he would not hear.  
"It's too much money to stay at the hotel for such a long time. I can't burden Tsunade that way" Yumika said bowing her head and playing with the noodles in her spicy ramen.  
_I wish I could just stay at the hotel, _Yumika thought agreeing with Gaara.  
Garra stayed silent as he continued eating his ramen.  
Sasuke knew he had gained the upper hand, without even trying things were going his way, and he plans on keeping it that way. All he could think about was that scene at the hospital.

(Sasuke P.O.V)  
How dare he, how does he dare try to have a taste of Yumika's soft lips. I thought she was mine, everyone knew she was with me… everyone but her. Had she not noticed that's why so many annoying fangirls would glare at her?  
I thought she felt the same, up until she met Gaara. How did he manage to get so close to her so quickly, it took me years to get her to open up to me. When she did I couldn't help but fall more in love with her.  
A triumphed look on my face as I saw the way Gaara glared into my eyes. I pretended that I didn't even notice the fierce look he gave me as I continued to speak of how Yumika would be living with me.  
"So, Yumika, when do you want to put all of your belonging into my- or should I say our home?"  
"If you guys want help tomorrow is good with me." Naruto said completely oblivious to his surroundings.  
"Actually it's alright to just bring your clothes and other small possessions," I said calmly.  
"Huh?" Yumika said with a tilt in her head. "What are you talking about?"  
"I've always had a guest room set up so everything is pretty much set for you."  
"What about her stuff," Gaara said once again joining in on the conversation.  
"Just keep it in the storage unit." _It's pretty obvious.  
_ "Seems fair," a smile played on her rose colored lips as the words left her mouth.  
_"_We'll stop at the storage unit on the way home so you can collect what you want" I said loving the way I could say 'Our home'. I was going to be able to live with Yumika my heart raced just thinking about it.  
"Yes" Yumika replied, if only she was as happy as I was...

* * *

Okay it's extremely late but I want to leave something hopefully I can type the rest of this chapter tomorrow. Please have patience my readers I'm so sorry! But I have my reasons!


End file.
